


A Moment of Weakness

by Sylvas



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas
Summary: Have you ever thought about something, or imagined something, that you know you probably shouldn't have -- but now it haunts you, and you can't seem to get it to go away?And you'll tell yourself you know it will never be, because you know - you KNOW - that it can't ever happen. You've got to move on.But the thought will haunt you. Little by little, it will dig into your skin. Waiting for a moment of weakness.





	A Moment of Weakness

At first, Eirika had only visited the Stone very rarely. Once, a week or so after they'd sealed it in its chamber; then again over a month later, and then a month after that. But visits were becoming increasingly common now. 

She knew she wasn't supposed to be here. If someone were to see her, they might worry that she was suffering some obsession - possibly even a compulsion - and, well, that would be embarrassing but the shame of it would be the least of her troubles then. It wasn't an easy place to visit on a whim, in any case; you had to have the bracelets to reach it, and with Ephraim naturally being so careless with his at night... 

Sieglinde shone very faintly when she brought it down with her, so she used that for light. Its pale glow cast the chamber in faint blue, almost like the moon were somehow gently touching each surface. But there was no moon, there was only Sieglinde... and the Stone. 

Like a hole in the world, like a circle had been cut out of the very air itself and something could be seen on the other side. 

It hadn't looked like that before the war, but it certainly had looked a bit strange. Eirika wondered often if that was what had drawn Lyon to it at first - its otherworldly appearance, as though its very existence spoke in defiance to the laws of nature. Now, of course, corrupted by the Demon King's soul, it was clearly terribly untrustworthy. A force for unfathomable evil. Surely. 

And yet . . . 

Eirika came here because to sit near the stone's pallor reminded her of Lyon. Perhaps that was a bad thing, but frankly, she found it increasingly hard to care what other people thought was wrong or dangerous. As if Eirika, having seen what she'd seen, endured what she'd endured, would ever spare even a moment's humor for the Demon King. She'd just as soon cleave the stone in two if she could, and be done with the damned thing. It had brought her nothing but suffering, and by continuing to exist it would do no more and no less in the future. 

But she couldn't do that. And sitting here, wondering, she allowed herself to think of Lyon - to think about the tumultuous forces guiding a soft, kind, desperate young prince to tap into this very power before her, in the hopes that maybe he could achieve something that should have been impossible... 

"Lyon?" she whispered. "Are you listening?" 

She hoped not. Lyon's spirit ought to be free. Passed on to seek peace beyond the boundary of life. She just felt closest to him here. Though maybe he was watching her and listening, still as fascinated by the stone as he had been in life? She thought maybe that should comfort her some, but... it didn't. Still, she didn't feel alone, so...

"I don't know what I should do," she said. 

That wasn't true. She should go upstairs and return to sleep and awaken tomorrow, Queen of Renais once again, her attention refocused on her duty to a wounded but recovering nation. This was a difficult time for the continent, and - ironically - Renais and Frelia were in the best states to guide the other nations back to peace and prosperity. 

So why was she saying she didn't know?

"I do know," she admitted, under her breath. "I know that I'm needed, but..." 

But she trailed off. What was it about this that made it difficult for her to speak? 

"It's hard," Lyon would say. "Isn't it, Eirika? You're so strong... but the burdens of Magvel are too much for anyone to take on alone." 

Eirika nodded glumly. "But I'm not alone," she recited, in time with his imagined response. "I have Ephraim, and L'Arachel... and the many loyal subjects of Renais, as well as Tana and Innes' support, and Duessel's as well..." 

"But you still feel alone, don't you, Eirika?" 

That... thought surprised her a little. But she supposed it wasn't wrong. She must have been in a dour mood, for something like that to surface so readily. She sighed heavily, propping Sieglinde's hilt into the bricks beneath her, bracing her palms on it, thinking. "I suppose I do," she agreed. "Because I don't rely on others enough...?"

"Do you think that's what's wrong?" the Lyon in her imagination asked. She could see him sitting across the stone from her, watching with a curious, worried expression. But it had been long enough now that his face was blurry. She couldn't see it in perfect detail anymore. "Everyone else is so eager to help you," he continued. "They have such respect and love for you..."

"I am fortunate to have so much support," Eirika agreed. "Almost everyone in Magvel would be there if I asked."

"But you don't want to ask," Lyon observed. "Why? Do you feel you would be bothering them?"

"No," Eirika murmured, frowning. "I hate to cause trouble for others in this time of uncertainty, but I cannot hesitate to ask for what I need, either. I would expect others to do the same..." 

"You know others will see you as their savior in a time of crisis," Lyon hummed. "I'm sure they already do. But is that a burden you can carry right now?" 

"I must carry it," Eirika said quietly. 

"You must?" Lyon pressed. "Alone? You, the savior of Magvel?" 

She hesitated. 

"I know you're strong. I know that you, out of anyone, can restore Magvel to its former glory. But I can't watch you any longer, Eirika. I can see you faltering under the weight of this burden you carry. Even with everyone else's help, I'm afraid you're going to collapse if you don't do something soon." 

A knot had formed in Eirika's throat; she shifted uneasily, watching the shape of Lyon's face in the corner of the room. "Lyon?" she whispered. "It... can't be, can it?" 

"I'm here," Lyon implored. Though she couldn't see his face somehow she could see his smile - soft and gentle, and uncertain... just like she remembered it. He reached out with his hand, as though to help her up. "I'm sorry, I've been far out of reach, but... I'm not so far now. I can help you, Eirika. We can rebuild this place together, and you won't have to struggle through all this alone..." 

Eirika parted her lips but words wouldn't form. She reached out for him, her fingers trembling, every inch closer coming slower. She was filled with an impossible, unspeakable dread, her breath growing short and her chest tightening almost painfully, but Lyon was there, just in front of her - she nearly brushed her fingers against the stone - 

\- _the stone_ \- 

She screamed and fell back, Sieglinde clattering to the floor; the apparition was gone, Eirika was gasping for breath in a wild panic, but the as her blade fell silent and she clapped a hand over her mouth to listen, the castle - her surroundings - were utterly still. She stared at the stone in horror, cracks forming in her heart, the knife deep in her soul twisted and burrowed deeper than ever before. 

Now all of her body trembled as she feebly crawled towards her blade, snatching it away as though afraid the stone would lash out and grab her - as soon as the weapon's grip rested in her palm again she pointed it forward, as if to threaten the stone with it, as if she thought _that_ mattered. But the stone didn't respond. She whirled around and activated the bracelets on her arm; the throne slid away, revealing a pitch-black void above her that frightened her at first, but she soon realized her eyes had adjusted to the Sieglinde's dim light; within moments she could make out the ceiling and the walls once again, and she hurried out of the chamber and sealed it away again as swiftly as she could. She hugged herself tightly the whole way back to her chambers. The air was deathly cold. 

 

"What do you mean, you're taking the day off?" 

Ephraim stared at her like she'd suggested she might eat sand. She wanted to look firm, but it was plain she was not fully awake nor herself, still curled in bed well after the crack of dawn, so she had to settle for looking pathetic and helpless instead. "I just need a day to rest," she said, her voice faint, hoping there might still be some chance to avoid a longer conversation about this. 

Ephraim sighed, looking sidelong down the chamber. "Today isn't a good day for it," he muttered, and Eirika sighed, too. She was well aware of that. "But to be honest, I don't think anyone could really hold that against you. You haven't really had a day to yourself in as long as I can remember."

"L'Arachel has been encouraging me to look after myself a bit more," Eirika added hopefully. "So, I... um..."

She trailed off, but Ephraim was nodding. He looked back at her with a defeated smile. "She's right, I think," he agreed calmly. "Well, I'll do as much as I can today, then. If you're going to rest today, then make it count! Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, I'll be around the castle most the day, I suspect. I'm sure Seth and the others would be more than happy to help, as well." 

"Yes," Eirika agreed, with relief. "Thank you so much, brother." 

"Thank you," Ephraim said firmly. "Everyone in Renais will be grateful to know you are doing your best to take care of yourself. So, rest well, Eirika." 

He turned to leave. Eirika hesitated, but then tried to call his name; he paused and turned back as she reached into a bedside drawer, trying to fight off the waves of guilt that were now echoing through her. 

"One last thing," she murmured, as Ephraim drew nearer to see what she was doing. She pulled out his bracelet, and offered it to him with what she thought might be a dim glare. "Please endeavor to take better care of this," she said seriously. "It remains an important artifact for the security of our kingdom... and now, the peace of Magvel. It mustn't fall into the hands of others." 

Ephraim accepted the bracelet gingerly; Eirika watched closely as his expression shifted several times, at first showing clear guilt and remorse - followed by confusion, steadily growing darker and more bewildered, until he turned his eyes to Eirika with a muted horror. Eirika withdrew her hand and took a deep breath, resolving not to break his gaze. She wouldn't incriminate herself out loud, but... there were very few secrets she would ever truly keep from Ephraim. This would just mark another one off the list. 

"I'll do that," Ephraim said quietly, his voice shaking. "Thank you for this, Eirika. You... focus on resting today." 

"I'll do that," Eirika agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying some more short-form stuff. I've gotten a lot better at shortening my work, so this is kind of the next step of that. I hope you liked it!
> 
> I write a lot about Eirika! If you're craving some happier stuff, I've definitely got that. If you liked the darker take, I haven't quite gotten to Eirika's section yet - but I'm exploring similar themes with a lot of Fire Emblem characters over in Cinders of the Emblem, which is essentially a Heroes rewrite, so maybe check that out and keep watch for Eirika's parts coming up a few acts from now.


End file.
